Routine
by Hafthand
Summary: Jackie reflects on her routine of not feeling.


Routine  
  
  
  
Author: Ally (Hafthand@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Jackie reflects on her routine of not feeling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: They are so not mine however much I wish they were!  
  
Comments: Okay I took a night off from my other Hyde/Jackie story Regrets (read it people, please!) to write this short little thing. Let me know what you think. I am really happy with this one! Thanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)  
  
Try as they may they can never define  
  
What's been said between your heart and mine  
  
  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
  
You say it best.. when you say nothing at all  
  
Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing at All  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His kisses are gentle and rough, chaste and passionate, all at the same time. He's trying to prove a point with every kiss, every caress. He's trying to prove a point, a point I myself am also trying to prove. Right now we're in the back of my car half-naked, sweaty, lips bruised, and out of breath. We've been making out for two hours and there aren't any signs that we'll be letting up any time soon. The actions have become routine to us. For the first time that night, the silence is broken by words, the same words he uses every time.  
  
"Anything yet?" Same question as always. I can't fail the routine, so I answer with the same words I use every time he asks.  
  
"No, not yet. You?" He smiles then and answers the same as always.  
  
"Nope." And as always we continue kissing passionately. Routine, it's all routine. We've been living in this circle of question and answer for about two weeks now, two weeks since Veteran's Day. No one knows of our excursions, our explorations. No one knows, and we both prefer it that way. It isn't like we're doing anything bad, just trying to prove a point is all.  
  
Two weeks of trying to prove a point. Every night we make our escape, making flimsy excuses. I am surprised they haven't figured it out yet. They think Steven has a girl and they think I am trying to avoid Kelso. I guess in part they're right. If they knew there would be too many questions, to much weirdness. Besides, its not like we actually enjoy this.  
  
You see it started two days after our 'date'. We were alone in the basement, for once, and it sort of just happened. He couldn't believe I didn't feel anything, simply because he was such a great kisser you see. And I couldn't believe he didn't feel anything, simply because I'm gorgeous. So of course we had to prove ourselves wrong. Every day, night, free moment we've had since then has been spent trying to make the other feel something. Only for selfish reasons of course, it is so not because we care about each other or anything like that. It is completely selfish.  
  
So this routine began because of a lack of feeling. He said he didn't feel anything. I said I didn't feel anything. We had agreed for the first time in our semi-friendship. We didn't feel anything. So here I am again in the back of my car making-out with him again, trying to prove that we really don't feel anything. I think the only thing we'll end up proving is how much we are proving ourselves wrong. We'll end up proving that we both feel. But until he realizes that, I am going to thoroughly enjoying not feeling anything. Nope nothing at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, judgement time. What did ya'll think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I thrive on it!!! Thanx folks. 


End file.
